Un pacte qui change la vie by EMEclarisse et moi
by Mme Potter-Snape
Summary: Une rencontre, une décision, et le destin change du tout au tout... Désoler , j' ai du supprimer et refaire l' histoire car j'ai eu un gros bug, désoler a ceux et celle qui m'avait laisser de review... EN-ARRET
1. Petite note

**J' ai fais quelques petite modif, surtout consernant la longueur des chapitres , j' espére que sa vous plairas, car certain on declare que mes chapitre étais trop cours, alors voilà. A plus^_^!**


	2. Prologue ou la rencontre

Ma premiére fic en colabaration avec Eme Clarisse, il faut dire que je l' aime bien cette fic, j' espere que se sera aussi le cas pour vous. Aller bonne lecture.

Couple: pour l instant Harry/Voldemort (peut-être que d' autre vont venir)

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m' appartienent pas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

UN PACTE QUI CHANGE LA VIE

_**La rencontre.  
**_

Depuis quelques temps Harry sortait le soir. Il prenait sa cape invisible et s'évadait du chateau, pour décompresser et rester loin de toute cette pression qu'on lui metait sur les épaules. Et c'est comme çà, qu'il avait connu ce bar sorcier gay où de jeunes éphèbes montraient leurs plastiques contre quelques gallions.

Voldemort aussi n'était plus le même, il était tombé amoureux de Harry et demandait toujours de ses nouvelles à Snape ou Drago. Il se connectait directement à Harry, quand celui-ci rêvait. Et il apprit à le connaître et malgré lui à l'aimer. Alors il réfléchissait au moyen de le séduire et quand il apprit que son Harry trainait dans ce genre de bar, il se mit à le suivre, et c'est ainsi que:

Harry sortit d'un bar sorcier et il tomba sur voldy qui était seul?

" Ca va voldychou?  
- Potter!  
- Oui c'est moi en personne! Mais bon tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu me cherches, ça va pas trop fatigué? où sont tes mangemorts? ils sont allés faire une partouse party?  
- Quelle surprise; tu voudrais les rejoindre? Si c' est le cas tu n'as qu'à me suivre! Mon cher Harry!  
- Non sans façon, je n'ai pas envie de toucher la mouise, je suis allergique.  
- Quel dommage, vraiment.  
- Ah oui? Trève de plaisenterie pourquoi tu es là tout seul? D'habitude pour me tirer dans tes pièges, tu te sers toujours de tes mangemorts.  
- Disons que j'en ai eu marre d' etre collé 24 heures sur 24, par une bande de cloportes sans importance!  
- Si tu les traitais avec plus de respect, ils seraient peut être plus importants!  
- Je ne vois pas quel respect ils méritent. Ils ont choisi de trahir pour certain leur famille et pour d'autre ce vieux fou de Dumby, tout ça pour moi........ mais d' un coté tu as raison.  
- Tu me donnes raison? Il va pleuvoir demain!  
- Peut être...... tu vas faire quoi maintenant?  
- j'hésite entre te mettre une bonne raclée ou te donner à l'ordre!  
- il n'y a pas un troisiéme choix?  
- Vas-y je t'écoute!  
- Par exemple, finir la soirée ensemble devant un bon verre de bourbon!  
- tu plaisantes? Comme si de rien était? Comme ça, entre potes?  
- pas tout à fait !  
- c'est à dire!  
- Disons un peu plus intime.  
- Je croyais que ton seul but était de me tuer!  
- Peut être que j' ai changé d' avis!  
- Tiens donc, comme ça sans raison! Qu' est ce qu' il t' arrive? Tu t'es aperçu que le vieux glucosé ne te laisserait jamais réussir à m atteindre où tu t'es aperçu que j'étais plus fort que toi et que tu ne pouvais pas me tuer?  
- Plutôt que tu as grandi et que tu ne me laisses plus indifférent.  
-Pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que l'amour est pour les faibles!  
- C'est vrai, mais tu es peut être ma faiblesse!  
- Depuis quand?  
- Je ne sais pas trop.  
- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège?  
- Je comprends que tu hesites.  
-Je pourrais te tuer tu sais, rien que pour me venger de la mort de mes parents!  
- Mais que veux tu réellement?  
-Je ne suis pas un criminel, je ne suis pas comme toi!  
- Tu es comme moi Harry!  
- Je n ai jamais tué qui que ce soit! Pas même toi!  
-Et quirell? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué?  
- Quirell s est tué tout seul en me touchant et c'est toi qui l'as condamné en t'emparant de son corps........... Bon je veux bien boire un verre avec toi mais je veux ta baguette et pas de coups fourrés."

Tom accepta et donna sa baguette à Harry, il avait repris son apparence de jeunesse et était particulièrement beau.  
Ils marchèrent à travers les rues sombres et finirent par entrer dans un pub discret. Tom lui demanda:  
"Pourquoi ici?  
- Pour éviter que certains de l'ordre te tombent dessus. Ce bar est méconnu car il avait une mauvaise réputation.  
- Merci!  
- Décidemment tu me surprends de plus en plus!"  
- je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m' aimes Harry!  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dis que je t'aimais!  
- Oui mais tu me le diras bientôt!  
- Tu es tres sur de toi! Tu as consulté trélawney?  
- J' ai confience en moi!  
- Ah! et ça te suffit pour pré dire que je vais te dire un je t'aime?  
- Qui sait? " 

_Et voila la suite arrive doucement, merci d' avoir lu ce premier chapitre et laisser vos impressions._

_Désoler le chapitre n' est pas long mais c' est ma premiére vraie fic._

_A bientot!_


	3. Chapter 1: La décision

Voilà le premier chapitre de "Un pacte qui change la vie", laisser une petite review.

Couple: pour l instant Harry/Voldemort (peut-être que d' autre vont venir)

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m' appartienent pas

**Précédement:**

_- "Je ne t'ai jamais dis que je t'aimais!  
- Oui mais tu me le diras bientôt!  
- Tu es tres sur de toi! Tu as consulté trélawney?  
- J' ai confience en moi!  
- Ah! et ça te suffit pour pré dire que je vais te dire un je t'aime?  
- Qui sait? "  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape et Lucius ouvrirent la porte du pub en discutant et ne virent ni Tom, ni Harry. Par contre Harry:  
" Tiens tiens! batard graisseux et sa blondasse!  
- Tu parles de Lucius et Severus?  
- Oui je parle d'eux, ils sont au bar! regarde!  
- Alors tu dois savoir que Lucius a un faible pour les hommes surtout depuis la mort de narcissa.  
- Et il sort avec la chauve souris c'est ça?  
- Il y a un peu de vrai, Severus sort avec Lucius mais aussi avec Draco à l'occasion.  
- Et dire que certains pensent que Snape n'a pas de vie sexuelle! Quoi? Avec Drago?  
- Là, je suis daccord!  
- Oh mon dieu! Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est à plaindre! n'empêche c'est un bon moyen de pression ça!  
- Je dirais Severus; devoir supporter les deux heritiers malfoys  
- Ca se voit que tu n as pas vu snape en cours! Il est infect avec les eleves, c'est à croire qu il n'aime pas enseigner! Il est toujours en train de gueuler.  
- Ho mais je le vois!  
- C' est à dire? Comment ca tu le vois? Ne me dis pas que tu es comme Dumbledore! Parce que lui aussi il sait tout et des fois c'est chiant!  
- Je le vois à travers toi!  
- A travers moi, tu parles de la cicatrice?  
- Tout à fait mon cher!  
- Et Dumbledore comment il fait lui?  
- Les portraits, les professeurs, les fantomes;  
- Il n y a pas que ça!  
-L'occlumencie Harry!  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas fort à ça! J'ai essayé avec Rogue, ça a tourné au désastre. Bref passons donc que penses tu de Snape, de la façon dont il traite les eleves?  
- Sevère mais juste !  
- Juste? ça dépent avec qui!  
- Il sait tout de toi!  
- Il ne sait rien de moi, il me voit comme le fils à papa, à James, il a une dent contre mon père et il me le fait payer mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait léviter en haut de l'arbre! Il n'aime pas que je lui tienne tête mais s' il croit que je vais me laisser faire il a tord.  
- Tu te trompes Harry.  
- Détrompe moi alors!  
- Severus a toujours pris soin de toi; il en a fait la promesse à ta mère!  
-Ma mère qu' a t' elle avoir là dedans? Il ne m' a jamais parlé de ma mère!  
- Parce qu' il a honte!  
- Honte lui? Non impossible, on ne parle pas du meme snape!  
- Si, Harry, il a honte car c'est lui qui a provoqué sans le savoir à l' époque la mort de la seule femme qu' il n' a jamais aimer.  
- Snape a aimé ma mère? Donc il est jaloux que je sois le fils de James et non de lui c'est ça? Il est jaloux car ma mere ne l'a pas choisi?  
- Non tu ne comprend pas.  
- Mais il ne m' a jamais expliqué non plus, il me prend toujours pour un gamin , comme tout le monde d' ailleurs! D' accord il a aimé ma mere, je lui demanderai de m' en parler.  
Tom l'écouta et se garda bien de répondre car il sentait que Harry souffrait. ils étaient toujours dans le pub en train de s'observer mutuellement puis Harry demanda:  
"Pourquoi moi?  
- Pourquoi toi? Mais c'est simple, tu me plais!  
- Mais avant je t excécrais, excuse moi mais tu as voulu me tuer à plusieurs reprises alors comprends ma réticence!  
Et puis honnetement, je ne vois pas en moi ce qui te plait, je suis petit, mégrichon, téméraire!  
- Je comprent ta reticence  
- Que fait on?  
- Je te propose un pacte.  
- Je t écoute;  
- Je mets fin à cette guerre entre nous et j'arrête de tuer; je laisse la vie à tes amis et aux moldus.  
- En échange de quoi?  
- De TOI!

- Je t'avertis de suite, je ne suis pas un morceaux de viande, tu me veux, il faudra me séduire; après je veux que tu essaies de connaitre mes amis, et de te faire une autre idée sur les moldus. Je voudrais que tu me dises la verité sur la mort de mes parents également.  
- La verité ?  
- Oui je veux savoir comment tu les as tué? Est-ce qu' ils se sont défendus? Et comment tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer moi, alors que je n'étais qu'un bebe.  
- D' accord! J' ai tué tes parents par un avada, et oui ils se sont défendus, et je ne sais pas comment un bebe de un an a pu me battre.  
- Et pour ce qui est des moldus, tu feras un effort?  
- Je vais essayer  
- Bien parce que je tiens à mes amis, même si je sais que les moldus ne sont pas toujours tolérents, il y en a qui sont de notre coté et qui prennent des risques pour nous!  
- Si tu le dit!  
- Merci pour mes parents, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour te battre? Je n'avais pas de baguette à à 18 mois!  
- Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que pour te protéger ta mere a fait appel à une ancienne forme de magie très puissante qui a perduré après sa mort.  
- Ok, merci,  
- Et maintanant ta réponse?  
- Je suis d'accord pour le pacte!  
- Allons trouver le vieux fou.  
- Je crois qu'il serait préférable de passer par snape! C'est toi qui vas le voir , parce que si c'est moi, il va encore m' engueuler."  
Voldemort activa la marque des ténèbres sur Snape et celui-ci arriva. Quand il vit Tom et Harry, il fut surpris mais ne le montra pas une seule seconde. Il s'adressa à son Maître?  
"Vous m'avez appelé?  
- Oui, je veux que tu préviennes Dumbledore. Je désire une entrevue avec lui dans la salle du voile au ministere demain a 10h , seul.  
- Bien Maitre  
- Tu n'as pas à m'appeller comme ça mon chaton!  
-Mon chaton? Ils vont rire a l'école quend je vais vous appeler ainsi!  
- Et tu seras puni de un mois de retenues dans mes cachots, qui sait ce que je pourrais t'y faire!  
- Waouh j'ai très peur!  
- Arretez vous deux!  
- Bien maître!  
- Oui tu as raison! excuse moi!  
- Donc tu as bien compris Severus demain tu nous marieras devant Dumby!  
- Oui maître!  
- Harry retourne à Poudlard et à demain mon chaton!  
- Tu comptes me donner des ordres? je ne suis pas un de tes sbires!  
- Mais je ne te donne aucun ordre juste un conseil, bien on se revoie demain?  
- D' accord, professeur vous me raccompagnez?  
- Avec plaisir Potter, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez en route!  
- Trop aimable à vous!  
- Tenez vous à moi!  
- Merci!"

Harry et Snape transplanèrent jusqu'au chateau et Voldemort repartit dans son manoir. Il avait gagné la première partie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à conquérir le coeur de son jeune et futur amant.

A suivre...

Voilà, a bientot pour la suite, Bisoux!^_^


End file.
